


Close

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: Being close together could be understood in so many ways. Were you really close just because your hands touched? And if so, were you still close when you were worlds apart, but only a thought away.





	

Mumbai, India. Berlin, Germany. It all seemed so far away from each other. People always talked about how small the world was, until they tried loving someone from the other side of the Earth. Many would probably say that Kala and Wolfgang had it easy, when they could visit each other mostly when they wanted to, talking face to face, but they could not touch. Their skin could not come into physical contact, so it always felt a bit odd when they touched, a bit strange when they kissed. Of course, there was also the problem that you could do none of these things in public without drawing attention to yourself, looking like a loon. Distance also came from the mentality of you and your partner, and there was far from the German mafia life led by Wolfgang, to the Indian medicine one found in Kala. They were so far apart, and yet so close, but even the closeness felt like they had worlds between them.


End file.
